Waiting On A Year
by ShadowWolf96
Summary: Kaoru is in America, Kyoya in Japan restlessly awaiting his lover's return , a mix up occurs, & to top it all off, a new student arrives at Ouran. But, what is that new student up to?   I know this summary sucks   **READ & FIND OUT! Plz review
1. Prolouge Day 1

"Hello?"  
"Yeah, hey."  
"Kaoru? Why do you sound stuffed up?"  
"I-...I..."Was all the 1st year could say before bursting out in tears while talking on the phone with his upperclassman.  
"Kaoru...Hey...calm down and tell me what's bothering you." The bespecaled 2nd year spoke, surely & soothingly.  
"You know how...I was...supposed to...come home from America tomorrow?" Kaoru said, sobing & gasping for air the whole time.  
A sad-ish grin spread across the youngest Ootori's face. "Kaoru, don't insult me, of course I know. So what's wrong with your returning trip?"  
"I..." Kyoya heard him take a deep, labored, breath to calm himself. "Alright. ...It's not going to happen tommorow."  
Confusion & anger flew across Kyoya's features.  
"And why is that?" "Hey, calm down, unclentch your fists & teeth. I can probably be back by January 20th." Kyoya wasn't surprised that Kaoru knew exactly what expression & action he had taken in his maddened state, that's how it always was with them.  
"Kaoru, That's practically next year. I don't want to wait that long. You've been gone since the week before Halloween!" Kyoya tried so hard to calm himself, to no avail.  
"S-Stop it...You'll make me cry again." Kaoru sniffled through the reciever.  
"It's just not fair, or right for that matter." Kyoya's whole body was shaking now, he predicted that if he didn't calm himself soon, he'd more than likely break something.  
"Don't you think I already know that? It's not my fault alright! It was the figgin airport's mix up! Someone must've put in the wrong information for my ticket or something." Kaoru was frustrated at himself & basically the whole world, aside from Kyoya that is.  
"But, you have private planes & jets."  
"All in the shop or run down, though..."  
"And mine are all being repaired & referbished...What else can we do?" With his free hand, Kyoya began to rub the bridge of his nose where a migrain had been forming at this awful news.  
"Kyoya...I...Don't think there's anything TO do...I just have to wait until January 20th."  
"No!" The older boy slammed his fist into a glass table, shattering it into many sparkling shards. On Kaoru's side of the line, he let out an exasperated sigh.  
"What'd you break this time?"  
"Another table...glass this time..." The black-haired boy stared at his badly bleeding hand & the sparkling pieces embedded into it. He'd done it again; Let his temper get the best of him.  
"Oh my god, are you alright?" Kaoru spoke trying to sound girly & partly scared. As the silence held it own for about 5 minutes, Kaoru thought Kyoya had either hung up or passed out from all the blood loss. Then, without warning, the shadow king broke into a full fit of laughter; causing Kaoru to do the same.  
It was a good thing Kyoya was alone in Music Room 3, or else others would have thought he'd gone insane. THE Kyoya Ootori laughing? Now THAT was something to scoff at. This soon ended, silence engulfing them for a little while more, then Kaoru voice came through, serious.  
"No really, are you okay, cause I CAN call an ambulance from here, or at least Tamaki or someone."  
"Yeah...I'll be alright soon." That was the biggest lie ever."I'll see you soon?"  
"Of course." Kyoya could hear the smile twist up Kaoru's lips, hell he could even picture that smile. It was the most beautiful smile the glasses-clad boy had ever witnessed when it was directed toward him.  
"Alright, but all I can say is, I'll be waiting on your arival." Kyoya said, clenching & unclentching his bloodied fist gently to make sure it, at least, still worked correctly.  
"Like you would do anything else." Kaoru rolled his eyes lovengly, smile still in place. "Oh, & Kyoya...love you."  
This caused Kyoya to have a wide grin.  
"Love you, too." And they both hung up at the same time, sighing to themselves as they placed their phones into their own pocket. 


	2. Day 2

A bandaged hand, laptop, cellphone, & barrage of 'friends' & girls. JUST what Kyoya needed. Wasn't it bad enough that the 2nd year couldn't have peace & quite BEFORE he got injured? But now, oh now, Ouran seemed to have 'broken out the big guns' on Kyoya. He walked down the hall, earlier than the day before, knowing everyone else was in class at the moment. As Music Room 3 came into view, the bespecaled boy slowed a bit. Why even hold a new years party if the other hitachiin wasn't there to do the 'Brotherly Love' act as the fireworks went off. Pondering this, he was so caught up in it that he didn't see the person before he stumbled into them.  
"oh, excuse...me?" Kyoya went to the floor, picking up his laptop & notebook he had dropped in his daze. Looking up, he could see deep purple & black hair that was spiked down covering one eye, a neon green hoodie, & bright, almost highlighter like, purple pants.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, this is all my fault." The boy looked about Kyoya's age, maybe a year younger, & height-wise he had at least a foot on Kyoya. He reached down a hand, helping to pick up the pile of files & other important they were all neatly tucked under his arm, the boy stood, holding a hand out to help Kyoya up.  
Almost shocked, Kyoya took the new-comer's offer, & got pulled up.  
His visible gray eye flashed at Kyoya. "I'm Ichijo Yuikirwa."  
"Kyoya Ootori." They shook hands, Ichijo holding on a bit longer than necissary.  
"Pardon my asking, but, What happened." It took a minute for Kyoya to understand what he ment.  
"Oh, my hand? I, uh, broke a piece of glass." The glasses-clad boy hoped he didn't have to go into explanation; nobody knew about him & Kaoru, not even Hikaru, Kaoru's twin brother.  
"Wow, bad luck." Ichijo stared up at the high ceiling, seemingly pondering something.  
"Well, Ichijo, what brings you to Ouran High School?" Kyoya asked, trying to be polite.  
"Right!" he seemed to be coming out of a long nap and just remembered what he was supposed to do before it."I'll be attending Ouran starting tommorow."  
"Really? What do your parents do?" Kyoya was shocked at this; this boy looked like he just got fired from an American runway showing off Japanese comoner styles.  
"Just my mom, really. I don't have any memory of my dad or what HE did, he died a week before my 1st birthday. But, that's alright, doesn't matter to me. My mom is head of Yuikirwa International Travel & Care."  
"You're THAT Yuikirwa? I've heard of YITC. In fact, My family is one of their allies." "As have I heard of you. Your family's hospitals have taken care of my family a lot in the past 20 or more years." Ichijo grinned welcomingly. "It's a pleasure to meet one of the Ootori's"  
"Same here. What class are you entering tommorow?"  
"2-A" "Ichijo, it seems we are to be classmates. On behalf of Ouran academy & the Host Club, I want to welcome you warmly & hope you enjoy this fine school."  
"That's all good & all Kyoya, but...isn't class in session now?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"You aren't attending class?"  
"Well, you see, I am the supervisor & vice-president of the Host Club here. I have to leave early from class to set up for the day."  
"Ahh, I see." Ichijo went quiet, looking almost like a lost puppy.  
"Ichijo?" At his name, he turned expectantly. "Would you care to join me?"  
"Woah, thanks Kyoya! I believe this is the start of a wonderful friendship & firm alliance between our families." "Me too, Ichijo. I think we will get along swimingly." They walked along to Music Room 3, Ichijo behind Kyoya, acting as his tail.  
Ichijo's eyes trained on Kyoya's rear-end, a small grin placed on his lips, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. 'I wonder how long I can hold back.' He wondered to himself.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The remainder of that class was spent with Kyoya telling Ichijo about the Host Club in every detail possible. Ichijo appeared to be so engrossed in his soon-to-be classmates' club that his eyes were wide & his mouth was a bit gaped.  
"So, what do you think?" Kyoya's glasses flashed in the false school lighting.  
"I think this is an odd thing to ask, but...is it possible for me to stay & observe for today?" Kyoya chuckled lightly. "Of course."

Bell For Club Activities Rings ***************************************************************************************************************************

The hosts situate themselves for their costumers. Hunny & Mori to the side with cake & tea, Hikaru toward the middle trying to work on his 'lonely twin' act, Tamaki exactly in the middle trying out new princley poses, Haruhi putting out tea & cups with trays of treats, & lastly Kyoya & Ichijo to the side of Hikaru, talking & grining softly.  
Haruhi walked over to the both of them, eyes bright & curious at their guest.  
"Um..." She had to cough to get their attention. "hello."  
"Haruhi, this is Ichijo Yuikirwa, he is starting at Ouran tommorow & wanted to watch in on our club."  
"Pleased to meet you, Haruhi Fujioka." Ichijo spoke warmly, holding out a hand to her.  
"um, same here. How'd you know..."  
"Your name? I know more about you than you think girlie." Ichijo's visible eyebrow rose.  
"g-...girlie?" Haruhi's face distorted a bit, but then she composed herself quickly. "I think you've been hanging out with Kyoya-sempai too much."  
"Haruhi, he's only been here for a day & i just met him not even 20 minutes ago." Kyoya's black eyes rose to her face.  
"I do my research, Haruhi. I know more than one thing about everyone in this room that others don't know, probably not even their parents know." At that, his eyes quickly darted to Kyoya, but Haruhi thought she was just imagining that.  
"It's going to be a long 2 semesters." Haruhi sighed as she walked away.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kyoya's customers seemed interested in Ichijo & why he was here now. Questions like: Is he your apprentice, Why is your hair this way, Why is your hair that color, & things protaining to that were tossed around. Halfway through all of this, Ichijo stretched an arm behind Kyoya's neck, coming around to rest on the opposite shoulder. The surrounding girls squeeed, blushed, & tensed, waiting to see what the two boys would do.  
"I'm not Kyoya's apprentice, but I do enjoy being around him. He's cool & calm, what's not to like about him. He a full package." Kyoya only blinked at Ichijo, wondering where this whole thing was going himself.  
With a sigh, Ichijo leaned in to Kyoya to whisper in his ear.  
"Trust me on this one Kyoya. We can get them going alright? I mean, I do love the way you act when you don't know where to put your hands." A light blush ran across Kyoya's face, visible to the assembly of girls that seemed to be growing. Kyoya gave a slight nod to Ichijo. The girls seeing the blush on the shadow king earned many gasps & widening eyes.  
Moving back, Ichijo used his other hand to hold Kyoya's chin in place, facing him.  
Ichijo closed the gap between them, their lips locking. Girls fainted, reddened, & anything else that could've shown their love for the scene before them.  
1 minute passes, 2 minutes, 3, & at the end of 4 minutes Ichijo's tongue ran across Kyoya's lips, causing the Ootori to tense & shiver.  
Pulling away, Ichijo grinned.  
"Yeah...the sweet taste of Kyoya." Ichijo said dreamily, making the remaing girls fall to the floor. "I like this school already." 


	3. Day 2 Continued Day 3

"What the hell was that!"  
"Tamaki Suoh, I presume." Ichijo spoke smoothly. This stopped Tamaki in his outburst, the new guy knew who he was & was being relaxed when confronted forcefully.  
"Ye-...Yes." Was all the 'King' could say.  
"Your father is right about you." Ichijo grinned cooly.  
"Huh?"Tamaki perked up, thinking his father had boasted about his only son.  
"Your a complete fool, flirtatious playboy, excentric, & worst of all, a childish, immature runt." The boy leaned back in his seat, grin still intact. Tamaki's mouth was gaped, dark purple eyes wide, & he looked like he'd been hit with a million or so grenades. After remaining in the same position for a few more seconds, Tamaki collapsed in his 'corner of dispair' faceing opposite of the other people in the room.  
Looking around the room, Kyoya wasn't surprised to see everyone's faces showing exasperation or fear. Nothing but silence met Kyoya, until...  
"Milord's right! What the hell just played out with you two?" Hikaru was the first to regain his 'composure'; if it can even be called that in Hikaru's case.  
"Well, I like to call it 'pulling in more money', but I don't know what you would call it Hikaru Hitachiin." Ichijo seemed to be on a roll; knowing peoples' names & more than his fair share of information about them. Just what was this boy's purpose at Ouran? Kyoya pondered wether Ichijo was here to just take class, or was it something more indepth.  
"Pulling in more money? pulling in more money! I don't know if you have THIS drilled into your brain from all your 'research', but my brother & I already have THAT segment of the show covered, bub!" Hikaru seemed infuriated, which wasn't out of the norm., except that he had never really cared if it happened before. When Hunny & Mori had their moments, he didn't seem bothered at all...why now? Why when the new guy stepped on his turff?  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but isn't your act 'Brotherly Love'?" Hikaru nodded, enraged far too much to speak any longer."Okay then, I'm not even distantly related to Kyoya here," Ichijo gestured toward the Ootori with a nod. "So, your act is still up & running." Kyoya was acutely aware that Ichijo's hand was still across his shoulders, resting happily & lazily.  
He could feel three pairs of eyes boaring into his head, urging him to speak up about this disheveled scene. He knew he should, but Ichijo wanted to charge on with his explanation on why all their lip-lock occured.  
"You can't tell me, Hikaru, that you haven't wanted to do the same as I just did to Kyoya." Ichijo raised an eyebrow at his 'opponent'; it was almost as if he was saying 'I dare you to deny it'.  
Kyoya skimmed the room, seeing about three faces burning a shade of crimson & knew the answer; plus it was nice to know he was wanted in a 'sensual' way. "Ichijo," Kyoya waited for the boy to turn his attention to him before continuing. "Maybe, just maybe, you shouldn't start this here or now... & if possible, never again." Kyoya's glasses flashed in the dim lighting. Tension built up in the room, it was so thick you could cut it with a dull knife if you tried, then Ichijo sighed in a giving up manner.  
"Yeah, your right. Like always. I guess you don't want to start anything with the other twin while you're still on with the younger one-...oops did I say too much?" The thing is, Ichijo didn't look regretful, in the least. In fact, he appeared wistful & threatining. There were several gasps around the room, & it echoed due to the small amount of people encased in it. "W-What? What do you mean?" Hikaru was shaking in surprise & distress; hoping he had heard wrong. Through all this, Kyoya managed to keep a calm, almost laid-back, air to himself. Yet, on the inside, he was shaking & breaking everything in sight; preferribly Ichijo's face. Ichijo stretched upward & yawned loudly, probably to annoy the others.  
"Well, I guess it's time to take my leave." He stood, turning toward the entrance way, but thinking differently 1st & leaning down to Kyoya, tangling their lips once again. Kyoya could only freeze & slightly glare at Ichijo's closed eyes. Ichijo bit his lip, nearly making him yelp, & Ichijo knew it. Smirking, he pulled away & slowly walked toward the door as if nothing had happened. "Until tommorow, Kyoya-kun." He said, raising a hand in farewell.  
Once Ichijo had left, all eyes turned toward Kyoya, if they weren't there already. Kyoya just sat there, taking a deep breath to settle himself, even though it had little effect.  
"Holy crap, Kyoya! What's going on!" Hikaru looked like what Kyoya felt, about to hit something or someone. "And I better like what I hear." Everyone waited to hear the 2nd year's explanation. Only, a few minutes passed & nothing was said. Just the sound of breathing & Tamaki's soft fake sobs were heard. "Just...hold on a second." Kyoya faultered for the first time in forever, & everyone knew it. Something was wrong, or at least it would be starting tommorow. Kyoya whipped out his phone, texting someone unknown to every host around him. It read 'There's a problem, just don't get too worked up about it'. Moments later, a reply came. 'Alright, what is it?' Kyoya explained, in detail, what happened, down to the very 1st second of his & Ichijo's meeting. 'What? How would someone like HIM know about us!' 'That's my point, I don't know where he got his information, I just know he wants something for either me, you, or the Host Club.' 'Shit, why did my flight have to get messed up now!' 'Hey it's okay, I'll stop him, I just wanted to know what I should tell everone in the mean-time. Your brother is quite infuriated.' 'Oh, just tell them...' Reading the rest of the last message, Kyoya placed his phone back into his pocket & stood, facing the rest of the hosts.  
"So?" The older Hitachiin glared at Kyoya.  
"Ichijo...he's a bit dilussional." Kyoya tried his best to sound confident in his response.  
"No shit, sherlock!" Hikaru was as lively as ever. "I mean, did you see his clothes! Who wears that crap? He is in major need of a professional stylist & designer. Now, tell me what he meant by 'you're still on with the younger one'." The pressure bore down on Kyoya's chest, he wasn't ready to tell anyone about his & Kaoru's relationship, let alone the hosts & Kaoru's brother. Kyoya knew that if he chose his words incorrectly, Hikaru would most likely punch him; so he chose to improvize.  
"You know how I tutor Kaoru once in a while. Well, Ichijo was more than likely implying something along those lines." Beads of sweat were threatining to pour down Kyoya's face, & that would probably be a dead giveaway.  
"R-...Really?" Hikaru simmered down a bit.  
"...sure." Before anyone else could question him, Kyoya gathered up his work & started towards the entrance-way. "And I'm a little 7 year old girl who is married to my 40 year old dad..." He mumbled on his way out.  
"What?" Hikaru, Tamaki, & Haruhi turned to him, hearing the incorrent mumble. "Hmm, oh, nothing." He pushed up his glasses & walked out, letting out a over-held breath in relief. Back in Music Room 3, Mori & Hunny exchanged a knowing glance, & with a nod dispersed.  
"I wonder how long it will be before they figure out I just pulled a fast one on them." Kyoya was just relieved to be out of this shamble, if only for a short time. "I just hope things don't get even more out of my hands." He hated to admit it, but if things weren't in Kyoya's control, he felt helpless & vunerable. The feeling burned his whole being, warning him of possible destruction. 'I guess I need to end this as quickly as possible anyway." And with that, Kyoya began planning into the night. 


End file.
